I Could Have Danced All Night
by Liete
Summary: -US/Belarus- 'It wasn't her brother she was imagining herself with, to her great alarm, but her last dance partner of the night. America.'


**I Could Have Danced All Night  
**

**By: Liete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters portrayed.**

**A/N: I thought I posted all my old stuff, but I guess not! This one was from the Hetalia kink meme.****  
**

**

* * *

**

The door closed with a soft click behind Belarus as she stalked into the hotel suite she was sharing with her siblings, Russia and Ukraine. She had decided earlier in the evening that tonight was going to be the night she'd finally convince her dearest brother to marry her, but then she'd been swept up into the dancing that was still going on in the ballroom downstairs and Russia had gotten away when Lithuania had cheerfully swept her onto the dance floor.

Strangely, she wasn't nearly as affronted as she normally would be.

True, she had broken Lithuania's fingers again when he refused to release her so she could tail her brother, and she'd made Latvia cry when he begged to dance with her (at Russia's request he insisted), but then there had been that someone who had managed to temporarily take her mind off her mission to be one with her brother.

"Ah, Belarus dear! How was the party? Did you have fun?" Ukraine's pleasant voice interrupted her thoughts, and then there was her well-endowed sister in her nightclothes, smiling expectantly.

"Have you seen big brother?" Belarus replied curtly, ignoring her sister's questions in favor of looking resolutely around the room for any sign of Russia.

"Dear Russia hasn't come back yet. I hope it's not because of something I've done!" Ukraine blubbered and then sobbed into the skirt of her nightdress. Belarus stared flatly at her sister until the nation stopped sniffling and smiled warmly at her younger sister. "You must have had a tiring night. Come to bed and I'll brush your hair!"

"I will shortly," Belarus responded and walked stiffly to her private wing of the suite, where she closed the doors behind her and stared at the floor. She should have been looking for her brother, making sure no one got too close to him. Perhaps she could acquiesce to her sister's request and go to bed. But her head felt light, like it would fly away if it wasn't attached to the rest of her body.

She pushed off the door and lifted her arms into the proper positions for a waltz and then, to a tune in her head, began to dance around the room with an invisible partner. It wasn't her brother she was imagining herself with, to her great alarm, but her last dance partner of the night. America. That obnoxious, loud-mouthed nation who her brother still didn't quite get along with.

But he'd been nothing but kind to her, especially since the fall of the Soviet Union. He'd wanted to dance with her, and try as she might, she couldn't say no to those imploring blue eyes. He struck a handsome figure in a tuxedo with his hair carefully styled, and he'd swept her into a waltz with a dashing smile.

She spun around with her hand in the air, as if her invisible America had prompted her into the motion.

He was infuriatingly earnest, really, and had insisted on carrying on a mostly one-sided conversation where she mostly grunted or hummed replies, asking after her welfare and how she was getting along with Russia and other such pointless pleasantries that were entirely sincere coming from him. He was somewhat clumsy on his feet, but he never stepped on her toes once, and she'd never once taken her eyes off his face, which practically _glowed_ with the way his eyes and smile were so bright. It was about then that her head started to feel funny.

The dance had ended too soon, and then the spell was broken and she remembered her big brother again. Had the music never stopped, she probably would have danced with America forever. She wouldn't have noticed or cared.

Her invisible America slowly brought the dance to a stop, and then he kissed her hand just as the real America had done when they parted company. Something like fondness found its way to her expression as she regarded the apparition, and then that was abruptly broken as well.

"Oh, Russia dear! You came back!" Ukraine cried in relief and delight and Belarus snapped to attention.

She ripped the doors open and there was Russia, whose eyes widened in horror at the sight of his younger sister.

"Big brother, let's get married!" Belarus exclaimed and started chasing the terrified Russia around the room.

Her sights were on her brother then, but later she'd be dancing with America again in the privacy of her room.


End file.
